


Ikaw Lamang (Ang Aking Minamahal)

by tommyking



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, taglish au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyking/pseuds/tommyking
Summary: Kung saan nakareceive si Kyungsoo ng isang message.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ikaw Lamang (Ang Aking Minamahal)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first time kong gumawa nang ganito kaya bear with me hehe ito ang munting ambag ko ngayong araw! happy kaisoo day! :)

Isang nakakabinging tunog mula sa alarm clock ang nagpagising sa buong pagkatao ni Kyungsoo. Labag sa kaniyang kalooban na patayin ito dahil inaantok pa siya. Pagkatingin niya dito, alas diyes na pala nang umaga. Kaya naman pala ang taas na ng sikat ng araw pero wala pa din siyang plano kumilos. _Maybe, because of the hangover._ Kakatapos lang kasi ng kanilang first semester kaya naisipan nilang magcelebrate sa isang club sa may BGC kagabi. Siyempre, sina Jongdae at Baekhyun ang head organizers nito. Nakakagulat nga na napapayag nila na sumama ang buong block. They deserve to enjoy, anyway.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minutong pagmuni-muni, napagpasyahan na rin ni Kyungsoo, _finally_ , na maghilamos ng mukha. Doon niya narealize, _anong nangyari kagabi?_ Kyungsoo Do, 21 years old, Broadcast Communication student, malakas uminom pero halos walang maalala sa mga nangyayari kapag umiinom. Alam na nila Jongdae at Baekhyun ang strength at weakness ni Kyungsoo kaya lagi siyang inaasar tuwing aftermath ng walwalan.

Okay, _recap,_ pag-iisip ni Kyungsoo habang naglalagay ng facial wash. Pumasok sila ng bar ng 10 PM. Nagusap-usap tungkol sa mga kalokahan nila during their shooting days habang umiinom na ng mga inorder nilang drinks. Afterwards, nag-aya na ang iba na pumunta sa gitna in which sumama na rin siya pati na rin sila Baekhyun at Jongdae. Noong napagod na, umakyat na lang siya at mag-isang inubos ang isang bote. Pagkatapos nun, _wala na siyang maalala._ Kahit ilang malamig na tubig pa yata ang ibuhos sa kaniya, wala pa din. Sa isip-isip na lang niya ay buti dito pa rin siya nakauwi sa bahay nila. 

After his morning routine slash pangtanggal hangover, nag-open na siya ng kaniyang phone. Wala namang drunk videos ang napost sa kaniyang Instagram stories, just a photo nung harap ng bar na pinuntahan nila. Wala ring drunk tweets, texts, and calls. Okay, he’s safe. Pagkatingin naman niya sa messenger, napataas na lang yung kilay niya with this one message request. When he opened it, his forehead creased nung binasa niya yung laman nito.

_Jongin Kim_

Hey!

Kyungsoo, right?

Can you still remember me?

Hindi niya pa inaaccept ang message dahil pinoprocess niya gamit ang kaniyang last 3 brain cells kung meron na siyang nameet na Jongin Kim sa buhay niya. Inisip niya lahat nang nakasalamuha niya sa prod or yung mga ininterview niya before, pero wala din. Wow, Jongin Kim, _walang alarm or anything._

Clinose niya yung message at dali-dali na nagchat agad sa gc nilang tatlo.

_Gin’s listers_

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Hello

May kakilala ba kayong Jongin Kim????

_Baekhyun Byun_

Good morning naman sa’yo dyan

Kailan pa naging lost and found ang gc na ‘to

Umagang umaga lalaki tinatanong mo

Pero

Wala

Sino naman ‘yan

_Jongdae Kim_

Daldal mo b wala ka bang hangover??????!!

Pero to answer you,,,,,

Wala din akong knows

Aba kyungsoo

Lumalandi ka na

_Baekhyun Byun_

Dazarv naman niya tutal 1.3 gwa niya

_Jongdae Kim_

SANA ALL

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Okay wala talaga akong napapala sa inyo

Isang malaking buntong hininga na lang ang nagawa ni Kyungsoo. Baka naman irrelevant si kuya mo Jongin kaya okay lang na idedma siya.

Kaya yun ang ginawa niya.

Bumalik na lang siya sa pagbabasa sa kadaldalan ni Baekhyun at Jongdae sa gc nila. Siya naman ang dakilang taga-seen. Sanay na sila na ganun siya. 

_Baekhyun Byun_

May gwapo akong nakita sa club kagabi :-(

Ang tangkad pa :-(

_Jongdae Kim_

Dapat linapitan mo

Tapos minomol mo agad

_Baekhyun Byun_

Regrets...regrets…:-(

Ay kyungsoo??

Baka sa club mo nameet ‘yang si Mr. Kim Jongin???

_Jongdae Kim_

Diba si my amnesia girl si Kyungsoo

So sure ako na ‘di niya maaalala ‘yan if ever doon nga

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Baka hindi naman doon

N e waze

Di naman big deal

_Baekhyun Byun_

Okay sabi mo eh

At doon na tumahimik ang gc nila. Baka natulog ulit yung dalawa kasi tomadera din ang mga iyon, kita naman sa name ng gc nila ‘di ba? Si Kyungsoo naman, halatang bored. Start na ng sembreak nila at ang tanging hiling niya ay maging kakaiba ito from all his past sembreaks, which is puro unproductive. Travel galore siya sa iba’t ibang social media apps o kaya tamang movie marathon lang sa netflix ang ganap niya kaya nagdecide siya na baguhin iyon. _He’s a changed man, after all._ Naligo na siya at nag-ayos ng sarili dahil pupunta siya ng mall at bibili ng mga libro na babasahin niya sa buong break. Kailangan din ng exercise ng three remaining brain cells niya ‘no. 

After ilang minutes, dumating na siya sa pinakamalapit na mall sa kanila, ang tanging mall na kabisado niya kahit nakapikit pa ang mga mata niya; SM North EDSA. Agad siyang dumiretso sa National Bookstore, kasi naman, kitang kita mo talaga agad kahit chinecheck pa ng guards yung bag mo. 

Walang gaanong tao, thank you po. Pumunta na siya sa pwesto ng mga novels at nagbasa ng mga synopsis nito sa likod at pumili kung ano ang nagpiqued ng curiosity niya. After makapili ng YA novels, doon naman siya sa Philippine Literature. Let’s go, Lualhati Bautista, ang isa sa kaniyang all-time favorite Filipino author (along with Ricky Lee). Habang inisa-isa yung mga librong nakadisplay, napansin niya na lang sa kaniyang peripheral vision na may nakatingin sa kaniya. Hindi siya mapakali kaya tiningnan niya din ito with ??? look.

“Kuya, titingin ka din ba dito?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki.

“Hindi mo ba talaga ako maalala?” 

Hala siya. Pangalawa na ito for this day. Kahit ba hindi lasing si Kyungsoo, nagkakaroon na rin siya ng memory loss?

“Sorry, but no.” Kyungsoo just smiled at him sabay hatak ng Dekada ‘70 Original Version at naglakad papuntang cashier.

Nagulat na lang siya nung kasabay niya na yung lalaki. Kailangan niya na ba pumunta sa guard? Chill lang ang facade ng mukha niya pero deep inside, may sumisigaw na ng “help.”

“Uh, baka naweirduhan ka na sa akin.” sabi nung lalaki habang nakapila na sila.

Gusto sanang sumabat ni Kyungsoo at sabihing, “buti naman alam mo.” Pero sige, keep that stoic look na lang ang ganap niya. Inobserve naman niya ang lalaki at mukhang wala namang masamang aura ang pinopossess niya. Aside sa nakaturtle neck siya kahit ang init sa Pilipinas at khaki pants, napansin din niya ang hawak nitong Civil Code at Revised Penal Code. Aba, _law student?_

“Hi! I’m Jongin Kim.” he said to Kyungsoo with a big smile on his face.

Pilit na inalala naman ni Kyungsoo kung saan niya narinig at nabasa ‘yon. Baka nga totoo na makakalimutin na siya at kailangan na niya ng memory plus gold. After ng ilang seconds na pagpaprocess, parang eureka moment ang nangyari nung naalala na niya, finally, kung sino ang lalaking nasa harap niya. Siya yung nagsend ng message request kay Kyungsoo.

“Ah yes, I remember now.” Yun na lang ang kaniyang rineply kasi sino ka naman diyan Mr. Jongin Kim?

May sasabihin pa yata si Message Request guy kaso inakbayan na ito ng kaniyang mga kaibigan. 

“Next customer please!” 

At yun na ang cue ni Kyungsoo para umalis sa eksena.

Kahit halos nasa kalahati na nang kaniyang binabasa, feeling pa rin ni Kyungsoo ay ang unproductive niya. Pagkatapos ng kaniyang final act sa _meeting with Jongin Kim,_ dumiretso muna siya sa CBTL at inorder ang kaniyang favorite na kape, bilang ito na yata ang dumadaloy sa kaniyang buong katawan instead of dugo. 

Anyway, hindi talaga siya mapakali. Siguro nasanay na ang katawan niya na may _ginagawa_...dahil sobrang busy nga nila last semester at himala na lang ang makapagpahinga. One of his traits pa naman ay yung ayaw niya na mababakante siya. As much as possible, he wants to learn a lot of things, the new ones specifically. But kahit medyo may pa-studious type siya, hindi naman yan mawawalan ng social life. Special thanks to Baekhyun and Jongdae.

He was about to go down sa kusina nila to cook for his food nang may biglang nagpop na message sa phone niya.

_Jongin Kim_

Hi!

Sana naaalala mo na ako.

Hehe.

Pero kung hindi….

I’m Jongin Kim pala yung nameet mo sa bookstore kanina! 

:)

Tunog nang tunog tuloy yung phone niya dahil sa sunod-sunod na message. For someone na isang stranger, ang feeling close naman nitong Jongin Kim na ‘to.

_Jongin Kim_

Uy seen :(

Isang matinding 180 degrees roll eyes ang inabot ng isang Jongin Kim kay Kyungsoo. Sayang nga lang hindi niya makikita...makikita na medyo naiirita na siya.

_Kyungsoo Doh_

What do you want?

_Jongin Kim_

Sungit naman :(

_seen_

Joke lang! Hahahaha

Gusto ko lang po makipagfriends :(

Gusto na sanang replyan ni Kyungsoo ng “sino ka naman dyan???” pero pinigilan niya na sarili niya. Feeling niya kailangan niya na ng “call a friend” and siyempre, sino pa ba ang takbuhan niya?

_Gin’s listers_

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Guys help

Sana may maambag naman kayo

_Baekhyun Byun_

Pass

Wala akong pang-ambag

Kahit inom na inom na ako :(((

Pasukan come faster please

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Tanga

Penge advice

_Baekhyun Byun_

OMG

IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS

@Jongdae WER R U

_Kyungsoo Doh_

*sends screenshot*

Ano rereply ko

_Jongdae Kim_

Hello mga bakla

Anong tsaa

OH MY GOD

KYUNGSOO PUMAYAG KA

_Baekhyun Byun_

CHRUE

MUKHA NAMAN SIYANG HARMLESS!!

_Jongdae Kim_

Wait lemme stalk

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Alam niyo kayo

_Jongdae Kim_

Jongin Kim

Studied BS Accountancy at De La Salle University

Studies at University of Santo Tomas Faculty of Civil Law

Lives in Quezon City, Philippines

Single

_Kyungsoo Doh_

OH MY GOD

TAGA NBI BA KAYO???

_Baekhyun Byun_

TANGINA KA KYUNGSOO

IKAW YUNG TAHIMIK

IKAW PA NAKASUNGKIT

_Jongdae Kim_

Saan mo nameet to????

Baka may friends din siya

BAKA NAMAN

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Di ko nga alam

Nagmessage lang siya diba

_Baekhyun Byun_

On a serious note, go for it

I mean based naman sa fb profile niya harmless siya like what i said

And there’s no harm in making friends diba

_Jongdae Kim_

Di naman siya mukhang budol

Gwapo nga eh

So gora lang

_Nakatulong_ naman yata ang dalawang kaibigan ni Kyungsoo kaya naisipan niya na replyan na si Jongin Kim. 

_Kyungsoo Doh_

But why?

_Jongin Kim_

Gusto ko lang po talaga 

Makipagfriends :(

Kaso hala di mo talaga ako maalala :(

Kwento ko sayo!

Kaso sa friends lang ako nagkekwento eh :D

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Okay fine.

_Jongin Kim_

:O

Friends na tayo???

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Oo, sa facebook.

Kakaaccept ko lang sa’yo.

_Jongin Kim_

Hnggg :(

Hahahahaha

What I mean is friends like naghahangout, ganun?

_Kyungsoo Doh_

‘Di ka titigil hanggang ‘di ako um-oo ‘no?

_Jongin Kim_

Buti nahulaan mo :D

So :D

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Okay, fine.

_Jongin Kim_

Yes!

After ilang hours nang pag-uusap, ‘di namamalayan ni Kyungsoo na tumatawa na siya sa pinag-uusapan nila ni Jongin. Yes, wala ng apelyido kasi nga _friends_ na sila. Iba’t ibang topic ang nasa conversation nila. Mula sa mga favorites nila, background sa course, at siyempre, ang mga memes. Kyungsoo also realized na magloosen up tutal while talking with Jongin, he found out na mukhang masaya naman ito kasama. Baka nga sumasakit na likod ni Jongin kasi siya ang nagbubuhat ng convo. _Joke._ Nahihiya lang talaga si Kyungsoo kasi nga kumbaga sa isang game, level 1 pa lang ang friendship nila. Siguro kung tumagal (di niyo kaya, inisip niya na talaga ‘yan), magiging mas comfortable na siya like what he is with Baekhyun and Jongdae.

_Jongin Kim_

Kyungsoo, free ka ba tomorrow?

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Yup hahaha

Why?

_Jongin Kim_

Labas tayo! :D

I mean, kung okay lang sayo. Hehe.

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Sure. Message mo na lang ako what time and where.

_Jongin Kim_

YESSSSSS

*Yes!

See you!

Wala namang masamang magtry ‘di ba, mga friends?

Bilang tiga-Quezon City sila parehas, ang bagsak ng dalawa ay sa TriNoma, particularly sa Timezone. Gusto nilang magtry na maglaro ulit dito dahil based sa convo nila kagabi, pareho na nilang namimiss ang childhood nila. Yung walang responsibilities, walang anything. So, they decided na dito ang kanilang _hang-out._

Ang usapan, 1:00 PM sa may Happy Lemon na sila magkikita, pero it turns out na si Kyungsoo ang most punctual sa kanilang dalawa. 

_Jongin Kim_

Kyungsoo

Di kita itotokis ha!!!!

Sobrang traffic grabe :(

Napatawa naman si Kyungsoo sa message na yun. He just waited na lang sa may Happy Lemon while drinking his Milo Dinosaur. Oo, ‘yan talaga ang favorite niya doon.

After ilang minutes, dumating na ang hinihingal na Jongin na mukhang tinakbo mula 1st hanggang 4th floor. Pagkakita niya sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo, napangiti na lang siya, sabay abot ng isang box ng Krispy Kreme.

“Donuts, baka gusto mo?” sabi ni Jongin na may ngiti, like ganito :D. Yung akala mo model ng isang toothpaste.

“Thank you.” at kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo ito. Siyempre, shy type muna siya, first meeting pa lang eh.

“Tara na! Excited na ako maglaro!”

Pumunta na silang dalawa sa loob ng Timezone. Pumila na lang sila kasi pareho pala nilang nakalimutan na dalhin yung card nila. Sinabi ni Jongin na siya na ang magbabayad nito, pero hindi nagpatalo si Kyungsoo at sinabing hati na sila dito. 

“Bakit pala natin naisipan na 500 pesos ang iload?” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Para matry natin lahat ng pwedeng laruin dito?” sabay tawa ni Jongin.

Just like that, the long day has started.

  
  
  
  


Mga around 5:00 PM, chumichibog na sina Kyungsoo at Jongin sa may garden with their hands full of honey glazed donuts. Sobrang pagod nilang dalawa kasi true to Jongin’s words, linaro nga lahat nila doon sa Timezone. Kahit yung pambata na ferris wheel, hindi nila pinalagpas.

“Anong pinakafavorite mo doon sa Timezone?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Yung basketball! Kasi ang cute mong tumalon!” at tumawa ulit si Jongin. Halos buong araw yata siyang tumatawa o nangingiti sa pinaggagawa ni Kyungsoo kahit wala namang nakakatawa.

“Funny ‘yon?” sabay irap ni Kyungsoo.

“Joke lang! Pangalawa lang yun, pero ang pinakauna talaga ay yung nasa videoke tayo. Ganda pala ng boses mo?” 

Naubos na nila ang donuts na binili ni Jongin kaya naisipan nilang maglakad-lakad at maghanap nang maiinom kasi sobrang tamis, _parang sila_. Joke lang ulit. 

“Thank you, alam ko naman ‘yun.” Mayabang na kung mayabang pero iyon talaga ang sagot niya sa sinabi ni Jongin.

“Tuwing may videoke kasi sa amin, ako ka agad sinasalang. Mula kay Britney Spears hanggang Celine Dion, pinapakanta nila ako. Ayun, nahasa na. Vocal trainer ko yung kapitbahay namin.” kwento ni Kyungsoo habang natatawa kasi naalala niya bigla.

“One of the reasons din kung bakit ako nagbroad comm kasi pwedeng pwede daw boses ko sa radyo, though gusto ko talaga ang film.”

“But you said, you want to learn a lot of things ‘di ba?” sabat ni Jongin.

“Yes, kaya masaya din ako sa course ko kasi I got the chance to explore different aspects ng media so I would know where I really fit.”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo, nakangiti lang sa kaniya si Jongin habang nagkukwento ito.

“I really miss my college days.” out of the blue na sinabi ni Jongin nung napansin niya na medyo ~dead air~ na.

“Kahit kakakgraduate mo lang?” 

“Oo nga, pero iba pa din kapag nasa law school na, tapos freshie ka pa lang. Ang hirap pa rin mag-adjust.”

“Hey, loosen up attorney!” sabay pat ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Jongin.

Biglang napahinto si Jongin at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit. May nasabi ba siyang mali? 

“Napressure ako bigla sa _attorney!_ ” then he stomped his feet like a kid. Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo dito. ~~Ang cute kasi.~~

“Kaya masaya nga ako ngayon kasi nakapagloosen up ako kahit sandali. So, thank you Kyungsoo.” nakangiti si Jongin kaya napangiti na din si Kyungsoo.

Today went _very well,_ just like how they imagined it.

Nasundan pa nang mas maraming gala ang nangyaring arcade hangout nila Kyungsoo at Jongin. They never expected that they would be comfortable with each other kahit in a short period of time pa lang sila nagkakilala. Kahit matapos ang isang araw na magkasama sila, mag-uusap pa rin ang dalawa sa messenger about anything under the sun. 

Kumbaga, naging _pahinga_ nila ang isa’t isa.

Mukhang naging productive naman ang sembreak ni Kyungsoo not only because of their frequent hang outs, but also ang saya kausap ng isang Jongin Kim. Let’s talk about substance nga naman. Ang bilis din ng transition ng conversation nila like from something na serious until Jongin cracks a joke. Kyungsoo enjoyed his company, indeed. Yung dating feeling close na Jongin, ngayon ay close na talaga kay Kyungsoo. Achievement unlocked, I guess?

Hindi naman habang buhay, magpapakasaya lang sila. Balik na ulit silang dalawa sa kanilang hellhole—kung saan si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang sunod-sunod na prod classes while si Jongin naman ay kaharap muli ang makakapal na libro.

Pero sabi nga ng isang ancient proverb, _kapag gusto may paraan_. 

Ngayon, nasa condo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at pareho silang busy sa kanilang sari-sariling business. 

“Ang hirap naman magresearch about this topic.” pagod na sabi ni Kyungsoo kasi halos tatlong oras na siyang nagsesearch pero iilan pa lang ang nahanap niya. 

“Para ba sa docu niyo ‘yan?” tanong ni Jongin. Naghum na lang as a response si Kyungsoo.

“Tiyaga lang, Soo.” sagot ni Jongin habang sinusulat yung assignment nila na irerecite kinabukasan.

Hindi na talaga kaya ng brain cells ni Kyungsoo kaya hininto niya muna yung ginagawa niya and took a break. He removed his glasses at kinusot ang mata. He’s sleepy, and cannot be iyon. Magagalit ang kaniyang mga kagrupo kasi mamaya na ang napag-usapan nilang pasahan ng kanilang mga naresearch at kaunti pa lang ang maaambag nito. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya habang kumportableng nakahiga sa kama. 

“Wow, ang bigat nun ah.” sabi ni Jongin na nagsusulat pa rin. 

“Ano ba ‘yang sinusulat mo?” para matanggal ang antok, pumunta na lang si Kyungsoo sa study table ni Jongin at panoorin siya habang nag-aaral. He had done it a few times na rin kaya siguro nasanay na rin si Jongin.

“As usual, for recit.” 

“Kaya mo ‘yan Attorney Jongin Kim III!” sabay gulo ng buhok ni Jongin. Napatawa na lang ito sa simple gesture nang pagsupport ng _kaibigan_ niya.

“Salamat. Bumalik ka na doon sa ginagawa mo.” pagtaboy ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo jokingly.

“Mamaya na, pagod pa ako eh.” so, he sat down and watched Jongin read and write all the cases na kailangan niyang pag-aralan para hindi siya tumayo buong period tomorrow.

“Sana all kasing talino mo.” Out of the blue na sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Matalino ka rin naman ah, in your own way.” Rinig na rinig ang paglagay ni Jongin ng period sa kaniyang yellow paper which means tapos na siya sa ginagawa niya. 

“Pahiram naman ng utak mo kahit hanggang for pre-prod lang muna. Next time na yung sa prod at post-prod.” pagreklamo ni Kyungsoo.

Hinarap siya ni Jongin at tinawanan ito. “Baka magulat ka ‘pag nalaman mo anong laman ng isip ko.” 

“Uh, cases?” inosenteng tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin smiled sincerely. “Malalaman mo balang araw.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Padabog na binagsak ni Kyungsoo ang bag niya sa bench ng tambayan nila sa campus dahil sa sobrang inis niya. Kahit yata ang comfort food niya na spaghetti ay hindi makakapagcool down sa kaniya ngayon. Salubong pa rin ang dalawa niyang kilay kahit ilang minutes na ang nakakalipas matapos ang klaseng yun.

“Hey Kyungsoo, chill ka na.” sabi sa kaniya ni Baekhyun.

“Alam mo naman na ganun talaga yun dati pa. Time management na lang.” sabat pa ni Jongdae. 

Alam ng kaniyang dalawang kaibigan na hindi muna makakausap nang matino si Kyungsoo ngayon kaya pumunta na lang sila sa tindahan at binili ang go-to food ng mga college students, which is pancit canton.

Linabas ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya at dali-daling minessage ang isang tao.

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Jongin

San ka

_Jongin Kim_

Here sa coworking

Break pa namin eh

Why?

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Punta ako dyan

Pa-rant lang

_Jongin Kim_

Mukhang mahaba-habang usapan ‘to ha

Buti na lang 3 oras pa break ko

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Okay alis na ako

Nagpalaam na si Kyungsoo sa dalawa niyang kaibigan na binigyan lang siya ng smirk nung malaman kung saan siya pupunta. Looks like, hindi naman spaghetti ang makakapagchill kay Kyungsoo.

  
  


Buti na lang talaga at magkalapit ang university nilang dalawa kaya agad-agad siyang nakapunta sa kinaroonan ni Jongin. Nandoon na siya, naghihintay sa labas while wearing his white polo and black slacks tapos sukbit naman niya ang kaniyang coat sa kaniyang braso. He looks really good. 

“Hey, kanina ka pa diyan?” sabi ni Kyungsoo pagkakita niya kay Jongin.

“Hindi naman. Halos kakatapos ko lang din mag-aral.” sagot ni Jongin sabay akbay kay Kyungsoo. They are friends nga tsaka comfortable sila sa isa’t isa, so okay lang kay Kyungsoo ang ganito. 

“Tara, sa McDo ka na lang magrant.” pag-aya sa kaniya ni Jongin.

“Eh teka, nasaan yung gamit mo?” 

“Nandun sa friends ko. Hindi naman aalis yun doon.”

  
  


The moment they ordered and found their table, nagsimula na ang pag-rant ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Ang dahilan pala ng kaniyang inis ay tungkol sa kanilang prof sa isang subject na mas pinaaga ang kanilang deadline for docu, neverminding the other subjects na may prod ding rinerequire.

“Sa tingin mo paano paghati-hatiin yung katawan namin? Different groups sa iba’t ibang subjects tapos minalas pa ako kasi kagrupo ko yung isang toxic na blockmate ko. Siyempre, may kaniya-kaniyang sched din ng shoot ‘yan. Ang kinakatakot ko lang ay baka may macompromise na gawa kasi nga kulang na sa oras.” Tuloy-tuloy na sinabi ni Kyungsoo habang si Jongin naman ay kumakain lang ng fries at nakatitig sa kaniya.

“Yes, time management, ‘di lang ako pero as a class, pero ang hirap pa din? Paano rin naman yung gen ed subjects namin?” Yung boses ni Kyungsoo ay parang naiiyak na sa sobrang frustration. Parang lahat ng saya niya noong sembreak ay binabawa na sa kaniya ngayon.

“Hey,” tumabi na si Jongin at hinarap ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. “Mahal mo pa rin ang ginagawa mo kahit ganito kahirap ‘di ba?” Jongin asked sincerely.

“Yes.” napayuko na lang si Kyungsoo kasi totoo naman. 

“So, you can do all of that.” Jongin said while ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair. 

“How can you be so sure?” Kyungsoo asked softly. This time, nakaangat na ang ulo niya.

“Kasi naniniwala ako sa’yo.” Jongin said that while looking straight to his eyes. Naramdaman naman ni Kyungsoo ang sincerity nito. 

“I know you’ll do great kasi that’s how you are everyday.” dugtong pa ni Jongin.

“There will always be Jongin Kim--”

“Attorney Jongin Kim III” sabat ni Kyungsoo na nagpatawa kay Jongin. He really likes it when he calls Jongin’s full name. Parang destined talaga maging abogado.

“There will always be Attorney Jongin Kim III who supports you.” He ended it with _that_ smile. May naramdaman naman na kung ano sa tiyan si Kyungsoo, baka dahil lang sa gutom or _something._

“Kaya ‘wag na magsalubong ang kilay, okay?” pinaghiwalay naman ni Jongin ang kilay ni Kyungsoo kaya tawa na lang sila nang tawa sa loob ng McDo. 

“Thank you Jongin, ha? Alam kong sobrang busy ka palagi pero pinakinggan mo pa rin mga rants ko.” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang sinasawsaw ang fries sa sundae.

“I can always make time for you.” sagot ni Jongin.

Napatigil sa pagsawsaw si Kyungsoo because that is how he knew, he knew na hindi gutom ang naramdaman niya kanina but because of something. Something new to his system and hindi niya alam if he should welcome it.

“Because that’s what friends are for.” mahinang bulong ni Jongin sabay kain ng burger.

_Or maybe not._

It has been a hell month. Akala ni Kyungsoo ay hindi niya makakayanan ang sandamakmak na gagawin niya pero look naman, ang natatanging hindi na lang nachecheckan sa kaniyang list ay ang last prod na gagawin nila for this sem, then after niyan ay bakasyon na talaga. Siyempre, pagkatapos ng isang school year, hindi mawawala ang inuman with the gin’s listers and ang buong block. Actually, ‘yan na ang linulook forward niya kaya gusto niya na lang matapos lahat. 

“Ano gagawin mo after grad?” tanong sa kaniya ni Jongin. 

Yes, mga kapitbahay, magkasama ulit sila. Kasalukuyang nasa condo ulit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at nakahiga sila pareho sa kama. Last month’s been so tiring to the point na hindi sila nagkita ni Jongin for the whole month. Nung nasa McDo ang huling gala nila. Shooting ang pinagka-abalahan ni Kyungsoo while Jongin was busy with his exams. They promised each other na magkikita sila after lahat ng iyon kaya here they are now, relax and chillin’ sa condo.

“Hoy, napressure ako! Isang taon pa ako sa college ‘no?” Napabalikwas si Kyungsoo sa biglaang tanong na ganun ni Jongin.

“Wala lang, random thoughts.” 

“Maybe I’ll try doon sa isang radio station na nag-OJT ako. Kinukuha rin kasi nila ako as their segment producer kapag after grad daw.” Kyungsoo said and shrugged.

“May nararamdaman pa akong kasunod niyang sasabihin mo.” umupo si Jongin at sumandal sa mga unan.

“You already know me so well,” ganoon din ginawa ni Kyungsoo. “If nagustuhan ko, then siguro I’ll stay? Pero actually I doubt. You know naman na my heart is for film talaga ‘di ba?” He asked Jongin who is busy looking at him. “I’ll try my best para pumasa ako sa ina-eye ko na company. Ever since, I started college, doon na talaga pangarap ko.” 

“And you wouldn’t stop until you reach that dream.” Kyungsoo nodded because he absolutely agreed to what Jongin said. 

Silence enveloped them. Nakatingin lang sa kisame si Kyungsoo nang napansin niya na kanina pa nakatitig sa kaniya si Jongin.

“Baka matunaw na ako niyan, Jongin.” Kyungsoo laughed and faced Jongin.

Jongin just smiled. “Kyungsoo..”

“Hmm?”

“What if I’ll tell you na I like you?” 

Kyungsoo froze sa inuupan niya. Walang alarm, walang anything ang revelation. Kyungsoo felt again that something na iniwasan niyang isipin dahil may iba siyang priorities.

“Seryoso ka ba diyan?” Ang lame ng kaniyang reply pero kasi he was caught off-guard.

“Yes.” mas sumeryoso na si Jongin this time.

“But, bakit ako?” 

“I just like the way you are. Alam mo ba nung una, naiintimidate ako sa’yo? Pero nung nagstart tayo na maghang-out, I just feel at ease when I’m with you.” Kyungsoo listens sa biglaang pag-speech ng isang Jongin Kim.

“Tapos nung naging mas close pa tayo, iniwasan ko talaga na may sumabit na feelings. But I realized na I can’t stop what I feel for you, so I just let myself to like you.” 

“Maybe you’ll be thinking what’s likeable about you,” napangiti si Kyungsoo kasi mind reader din pala ‘tong si Jongin. “There are a lot actually pero ang pinakanagustuhan ko is the way you love the things you do. Your passion and drive to achieve your goal…” 

In denial pa si Kyungsoo na kinikilig siya sa sinasabi ni Jongin while looking and smiling at him.

“Sobrang out of the blue nang pagconfess ko sa’yo. Hintay pa ako nang hintay sa right timing pero mangyayari pala sa most unexpected one.” napatawa na lang si Jongin. “Pero kasi, nung kanina while I was staring at you at kinekwento mo yung plano mo sa life, it just really strucked me na...I really like you.” 

Sa dinami nang sinabi ni Jongin, walang nareply si Kyungsoo. Masyado siyang overwhelmed plus hindi pa matigil ang kalabog ng puso niya. 

“So, if you will let me to court you...okay lang if wala muna ako sa priorities mo, I can wait. Just let me na ipakita sa’yo kung gaano kita kagusto.” 

Maiyak-iyak na si Kyungsoo, yung tipong akala mo nagpropose na sa kaniya si Jongin. The moment kasi looked so very intimate. Nakaupo lang sila sa kama tapos may confession nang naganap. Jongin wiped his tears. 

“Sino ba ako para humindi kung ganiyan ginawa mo?” Finally, nagsalita na si Kyungsoo. Jongin punched his fist into the air sabay sabi ng “Yes!” 

Feeling, actually hindi, alam ni Kyungsoo na ang ganda ganda niya simula noong linigawan siya ni Jongin. It’s been weeks pa lang pero everything’s a _bliss_. Wala naman nagbago gaanon sa relationship nila, mas naging sweet lang si Jongin at medyo nagkalabel na sila. Jongin always makes sure na at the end of the day, nakangiting Kyungsoo ang makikita niya, Tinotoo talaga niya ang sinabi niya kay Kyungsoo before na just let him show kung gaano niya ito kagusto. 

Sa totoo lang, kasama nga yata si Jongin sa three parts of prod na ginawa nila Kyungsoo. Ganito kasi yon:

_Pre-prod_

Alas diyes na ng gabi pero nasa CBTL pa rin ang grupo nila Kyungsoo. Finafinalize na kasi nila ang details para masimulan na ang script at ipacheck sa kanilang professor. Nagbe-brainstorm silang lahat nang may naglapag ng drinks sa table nila. 

“Uh, kuya, hindi po kami nag-order.” sabi ni Baekhyun. Luckily, kagrupo ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa niyang kaibigan this time.

“Inorder po ni kuya sa kabilang table.” sabay turo ni kuyang waiter kay Jongin na nakatingin sa kanila. Kumaway naman siya sa mga ito. Doon napili ni Jongin na mag-aral for his recit para mahatid niya si Kyungsoo mamaya pag-uwi. Kyungsoo insisted a lot of times about this pero ilang beses na rin sinabi ni Jongin na kaya niya naman at hindi rin niya napababayaan ang studies niya. 

“Ang ganda talaga ni Kyungsoo.” pangangasar ni Jongdae.

“Hindi lang pala ikaw nililigawan, pati rin kami eh.” dugtong pa ni Baekhyun.

Nagkaroon nang mahinang tawanan sa table pero hindi nila napansin na kanina pa nagtititigan ang dalawa habang nakangiti sa isa’t isa. 

_Prod_

4 days ang shooting nila Kyungsoo sa isang lugar sa Batangas. Ibig sabihin, 4 days rin niyang hindi makikita si Jongin, pero siyempre, priorities nga muna. One last hustle na lang din naman kaya they really did their best. Inom na inom na rin silang lahat eh. 

While naka-on break, doon lang si Kyungsoo nagkatime magcheck ng kaniyang phone and what welcomed him was Jongin’s texts.

_Jongin_

Kyungsoo, i miss you. :( I hope you’re doing well!

Wala ako diyan para magsupport pero, all the best for my DOP! <333

Ang ganda ng sunset. Feeling ko lalong mas maganda diyan sa location niyo. Naalala ko lang na as the day ends, naging productive kayo at sana natapos niyo ang sequences niyo for that day. Can’t wait to see your film. :D 

Simple lang naman ang naging reply ni Kyungsoo.

_From: Kyungsoo_

_To: Jongin_

Thank you, Jongin. I miss you and I can’t wait to see you. 

_Post-prod_

Dahil nga namiss ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, mas pinili niya na lang na mag-edit sa condo nito. Sinabi naman ni Jongin na okay lang if after ng lahat nang kailangang asikasuhin na lang sila magkita pero nagpumilit si Kyungsoo, so eto na nga ang eksena nila ngayon. Nakaupo silang dalawa sa kama, si Kyungsoo tutok na tutok ang mga mata sa screen ng laptop dahil final sequence na ang ineedit niya habang si Jongin ay _tutok na tutok din kay Kyungsoo_...at sa ginagawa niya. After ng ilang minutes na pagpopolish ng audio, different camera shots at color grading, sa wakas ay natapos na si Kyungsoo. Hindi pa gaanong nagsisink in sa kaniya ang lahat until pinindot niya na ang “Export” at nagstart na ito magrender. Napansin naman ni Jongin na parang teary-eyed na si Kyungsoo.

“Anong nangyari? May problema ba sa pagrerender?” pagtatanong ni Jongin. Inalo niya na ito nung bigla na lang umiyak si Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo, what’s wrong?” magkaharap na sila ngayon at nagulat si Jongin nung bigla siyang niyakap ni Kyungsoo.

“Ni, I’m done with this sem, this school year. Nakaya ko lahat.” at doon na humagulgol si Kyungsoo. 

Jongin hugged him back and said, “I told you, makakaya mo lahat.” 

“Thank you for supporting me.”

_“Always.”_

May mga random days din na magbibigay si Jongin ng mga favorite ni food ni Kyungsoo. ~~Wala lang, gusto niya lang busugin ang baby niya~~. Nadala na rin pala ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa Doh household at ipinakilala ito bilang kaibigan slash manliligaw. Naging maayos naman ang dinner nila nung gabing iyon at kahit hindi sabihin, halata naman na botong boto sina Mr. and Mrs. Doh sa ating attorney. 

“Ilang pages pa ‘yang kailangan mong basahin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo from their kitchen dahil nagluluto siya ngayon ng kaniyang comfort food and specialty na din na spaghetti at balak niyang ipatikim kay Jongin. 

“Konti na lang ‘to.” pagsagot naman ni Jongin from their sala. Yes, sa Doh household naman ang setting nila ngayon. 

“Okay, hatid ko na lang ang spaghetti mo, Sir!” and with that, linapag ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain sa kanilang coffee table. Nakaspecial plating pa ang spaghetti. Talagang pinaghandaan niya. ~~Ang domestic naman nito.~~

“‘Di ko pa natitikman pero feeling ko ang sarap nito.” pag-amoy ni Jongin sa spaghetting nasa harap niya, pero binalik niya ulit ang atensyon sa libro na binabasa niya.

“Eh tikman mo na kasi.” pagkukulit ni Kyungsoo, kahit alam niyang seryoso si Jongin kapag studies na talaga ang usapan. “Bahala ka baka magtampo yung pagkain…” ~~or pwede ring si siya.~~

“Wait, 5 minutes na lang talaga.” 

Hindi na nakatiis si Kyungsoo kaya kinuha niya na ang tinidor at sinubuan si Jongin ng spaghetti. Napatigil naman ito sa pagbabasa at nginuya na ang pasta. 

“Ano? Masarap ‘di ba?” pagtataray ni Kyungsoo sabay kuha ulit ng pasta at sinubuan ulit si Jongin. 

Tumango na lang siya at halata namang enjoy na enjoy siya ginagawa ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya.

“Final recit niyo na ba ‘yan?” 

“Oo, kaya pangmalakasan na review talaga ang kailangan.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “If you ace that recit, may surprise ako sa’yo.”

Jongin, with wide eyes, faced Kyungsoo. “Ano ‘yan?” 

“Surprise nga eh!” sabay pakain ulit sa kaniya ni pasta. 

Dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, mas nagpursige pa siyang magreview that night. Naka-isang pasada ulit siya nang pagbabasa bago niya napagpasyahang matulog. Ah basta, magiging proud si Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Dapat lang talaga. 

Jongin was known for having high grades sa bawat exams and recits nila. Hindi lang si Kyungsoo ang gustong humiram ng brain cells niya, pati na rin ang blockmates niya. Kahit sinabi niya noon na nahihirapan siya mag-adjust, he still did his best throughout every semester para naman hindi sayang ang binabayaran na tuition fee sa school, and of course, to get that “Atty.” before his name. Kahit tinuringan na siyang ace ng block niya, kinakabahan pa rin siya rito sa final recit nila. Siguro kasi may nag-aabang sa magiging result? Not only his family, blockmates, or professors but it’s Kyungsoo. 

“Kim.” After ng ilang tao, nabunot na rin ang index card niya at natawag siya. He stood up and took a deep breath. “Yes sir?”

_Gin’s listers_

_Baekhyun Byun_

Kailan inom

Alak na alak na ako ano ba

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Mauna ka na kaya doon sa pinagpaplanuhan na club

_Jongdae Kim_

Magtubig ka muna

Sa weekend naman na??

_Baekhyun Byun_

Ehhhh

Ang tagal pa :(((

Nagroll eyes na lang si Kyungsoo sa nabasa niya. Kung magkakasama silang tatlo ngayon, siguro nagwhine na lang si Baekhyun sa harap nila. Io-off na sana ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya nung may nag _ping!_ sa messenger niya. Akala niya sa gc na naman nila ito pero no, ito ay galing kay Jongin. Ang una niyang napansin ay ang pagkaseryoso nito sa pagmessage, like yung may punctuation mark na nakasama. 

_Jongin Kim_

Kyungsoo.

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Bakit???

_Jongin Kim_

I ACED THE RECIT

NASPECIAL MENTION PA AKO KANINA NG PROF KO

HUHUHUHU

SULIT LAHAT NANG NAREVIEW

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Punta ako sa condo mo ha? See you.

_Jongin Kim_

Ha

Anong meron??

Kyungsoo

Huy???

Dahil prepared naman na si Kyungsoo, like ready na ang bihisan niya kanina pa, madali na lang siyang nakapunta sa condo ni Jongin. Actually, he already anticipated it. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kagaling si Jongin sa klase niya. He knows na magiging successful ito in the future at makukuha ang title na “Atty.” He knows kasi nakasama siya ni Jongin sa halos kalahati ng freshman year nito sa law school. 

“Ang bilis mo naman!” Jongin said as he saw Kyungsoo in front of his door. Halata pa na kakauwi pa lang nito kasi nakasuot pa rin siya ng white polo sleeves with black necktie and vest then slocks. Jongin was taken aback when Kyungsoo hugged him immediately. 

“I’m so proud of you, Ni.” 

Jongin smiled and hugged the latter. What surprised him was yung sinabi ni Kyungsoo after that. 

“Sinasagot na kita.” Kyungsoo said and hugged him tighter. Jongin froze in his position. Tama ba ang narinig niya? 

“Huy, bakit ka naman natameme diyan?” hinarap na ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Heads up, nasa tapat pa rin sila ng pintuan nito. Hinawakan niya na ang mga kamay nito later on. 

“Bakit ang lamig ng kamay mo?” natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

“Soo, parang mas kinabahan pa ako dito kaysa sa lahat ng recit na napagdaanan ko.” 

Kyungsoo showed his heart-shaped smile. “Ikaw talaga!”

“Pero totoo nga? Tayo na? I mean, boyfriend nakita?” 

“Yes po, attorney. Boyfriend mo na ako.” 

“Yes!” sabi ni Jongin. Ito ang initial response ni Jongin mula sa pagpayag ni Kyungsoo na maging friends sila hanggang sa maging manliligaw niya iito, at ngayon na boyfriend niya na. Saan naman kaya ang susunod na “yes?” 

Abot-langit na ang ngiti nilang dalawa na sinundan muli nang pagyayakapan. 

“Mahal kita.” 

“Mahal din kita, Soo.” 

It was like everything fell in the right place. Nung naging sila ni Jongin, sobrang saya lang talaga. Their relationship is like they can act as friends and lovers. Halos walang nagbago pa rin sa kanilang dalawa, siguro mas naging sweet lang. Hindi inakala ni Jongin na may sweet side pala na iuunleash si Kyungsoo. There was a time rin nung hindi inexpect ni Jongin na kaya ring magpacute si Kyungsoo sa kaniya, and his reaction was, sobrang kilig siya to the point na he stomped his feet at lumayo muna kay Kyungsoo kasi he can’t handle his cuteness. “Ano ba, Kyungsoo!” he said while wearing his biggest and kinikilig na smile. Tinawanan na lang siya ni Kyungsoo afterwards. 

Most of the time, they spend their dates sa condo ni Jongin or sa Doh household. Pareho kasi silang pinagod ng previous school year kaya _netflix and chill_ muna ang ganap nila. Legal na rin pala sila both sides and it seems naman na boto ang parents nilang dalawa para sa kanilang relationship. All is well na talaga, until may nabasa si Kyungsoo na message ngayon ni Baekhyun.

_Gin’s listers_

_Baekhyun Byun_

Soo bakit ganun call sign niyo

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Atleast ako may jowa

_Jongdae Kim_

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA ANO KA NGAYON

Ang cute kaya???

Tangi huhuhu

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Thanks Jongdae

Wala talagang maambag na maganda si Baekhyun

_Jongdae Kim_

HOY MERON NAMAN

Actually kaming dalawa

Kung di ka pa namin pinush na makipagfriends sa kaniya…

DIBA MAGJOWA NA KAYO NGAYON

Wala man lang “thank you baek and dae”????

_Kyungsoo Doh_

Edi thank you.

_Baekhyun Byun_

Wow nawala lang ako saglit

Welcome kahit di mukhang sincere yan

_Jongdae Kim_

Bakit ayaw mo pala sa call sign nila

Yan ba tawagan niyo ng ex mo

_Baekhyun Byun_

May errand pa ako bYEEEEEEE

Napatawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa rineact ni Baekhyun. Mukhang may “hot seat” na magaganap sa pasukan. 

_Tangi_

Baby ano gusto mo sa mcdo??

Pauwi na ako hehe buti di mahaba pila sa pag-enroll

Uwi ka na baby

Nagluluto ako ngayon ng favorite mong adobo

After lang ng ilan minutes, nasa condo na si Jongin. And again, ang domestic nilang tingnan. Jongin hugged Kyungsoo from the back nung nakita nito na nagluluto ito sa kitchen. 

“I missed you.” Jongin whispered. 

“Kahit isang araw lang tayo hindi nagkita?” Sinasandok na ni Kyungsoo ang naluto niyang adobo. Pinakawalan naman na siya ni Jongin at sabay silang pumunta sa sala at nilapag ang bowl sa coffee table. 

“Eh kahit na!” napailing na lang si Kyungsoo kasi halata naman na kung sino ang mas clingy sa kanilang dalawa. Kahit 3 years older si Jongin, siya pa rin ang mukhang baby pero most of the time naman, siya ang binebaby ni Jongin. 

They began to eat habang nanonood ng series sa netflix. Nung may eksena na ipinapakita na nakikipagchat yung bida, may sudden realization ang sumagi sa isip ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ni?” 

“Yes, baby?”

“Paano mo pala ako nakilala?” Kyungsoo faced Jongin. “I mean, ‘di ba chinat mo ako sa messenger noon pero hindi ko maalala.” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang rinerecall ang message request ni Jongin sa kaniya noon. “Grabe, magjowa na tayo pero hindi ko pa din alam kung kailan tayo unang nagkakilala. Sabi mo sa friends mo lang kinekwento, baka naman pwede na ngayon kasi boyfriend mo na ako?”

“Galing talaga ng memory mo!” sabay kiss sa forehead ni Kyungsoo. “Sa bar tayo nun nagkakilala.” nakangiting sabi ni Jongin. “Kakapasok niyo pa lang sa entrance nun, natanaw na kita mula sa table namin. Yung tipong, _you’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off you…_ ” kinilig naman si Kyungsoo sa biglaang pagkanta ni Jongin ng certain line na iyon. “Tapos yung pagbalik mo na sa table, doon lang ako nagkalakas loob na puntahan ka. We talked pero feeling ko you were tipsy na that time. What surprised me was sobrang saya mo kausap kahit lasing ka na, paano pa kung you’re sober ‘di ba? So yun, I can’t forget the conversation we had kaya hinanap kita sa facebook and sent you a message. The rest is history.” 

Wow, wala ngang matandaan si Kyungsoo sa lahat nang sinabi ni Jongin, pero ano naman na ‘di ba? He’s happy now with him. Atleast nasagot na ang isa sa mga misteryo sa buhay niya which is paano sila nagkakilala nito. 

“I love you, Jongin. Sobrang thank you universe kasi sa’yo ako napunta.” Kyungsoo said while staring at Jongin’s eyes. 

“I love you, Kyungsoo. Always, always baby.” 

Nakatingin at nakangiti lang sila sa isa’t isa. Their teary eyes show how they love each other. Hindi na nila napansin yung malamig na adobo sa harap nila or yung sounds galing sa pinapanood nila kanina. 

That moment, the person they face each other is _all that matters_. 

  
  


_end._

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your reactions, kitakits sa @chughnyeol on twitter :D


End file.
